While multi-point lock mechanisms for swinging doors are known, devices developed to date have drawbacks and have not entirely fulfilled the needs of the industry.
In the field of swinging door latching devices it is common to have a wedge shaped latchbolt that extends from a cassette or cylindrical cartridge containing an actuating mechanism. The latchbolt is generally spring-loaded and biased toward the extended position, and is retracted against the bias of the spring by operation of a lever or knob. The latchbolt typically contacts a strike plate in a door frame in such a way as to press the spring loaded latchbolt into the cassette until the latchbolt reaches a hole in the strikeplate. The spring loaded latchbolt then engages in the strikeplate hole and secures the door panel to the door frame.
Prior latchbolts are generally made of metal and have a tendency to scratch and mar the corresponding strikeplates, many of which are decorative plated, causing noisy and rough operation when closing the door panel in the door frame, and an unsightly appearance to the strikeplate. Accordingly, what is needed in the industry is a latch mechanism with a latch bolt that does not cause scratching and marring of the strikeplate.